


All Mine

by terunakamura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terunakamura/pseuds/terunakamura
Summary: Yuuri wants to hear Victor's response to his very public confession. Victor just wants to try out pair skating.
Set after Episode 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote this instead of doing linguistics homework?  
> Episode 5 destroyed me and was perfect so I needed some follow up fluff.
> 
> No beta so please let me know if there are any errors!

Yuuri thought a love confession on national television was probably a bit excessive. However, once it was his turn to speak during the interview he couldn’t hold it back. If he was going to confess to Victor, why not go all out while he still had enough courage left over from his tournament? He left that interview shaking with nerves and expecting Victor to call him right after. However, no phone call ever came.

When he finally returned home, Victor greeted him warmly with a near bone-crushing hug. Yuuri waited to hear Victor address his feelings but only received criticism of his wardrobe instead. Was his tie _that_ much more interesting than a confession? Before Yuuri could say anything, his family and friend were crowding around him and giving him their congratulations, telling him how proud they were. Yuuri didn’t get a chance to talk to Victor again before they sent him off to bed to sleep off the exhaustion of his performance.

But instead of sleeping, he laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling in a confused daze.

 

Didn’t a confession of that caliber deserve a response of some sort?!

 

Victor hadn’t even reacted in any way. Yuuri could have handled a rejection, even if it broke his heart, but to be completely ignored was something he didn’t even know how to cope with. Was Victor waiting for a private moment to respond properly? Maybe he just didn’t want to reject Yuuri in front of everyone. Tomorrow when they practiced together he was sure he’d have a definitely answer.

 

~~~

 

“Good morning, Yuuri!” Victor greeted him as he arrived outside the ice rink. “Get ready quickly and meet me on the ice, okay? We’re doing something different today.”

Victor winked at him and Yuuri couldn’t help but be worried by the mischievous look on his face. He gave Victor a nod and headed off to get changed for practice.

By the way Victor was acting, it was like nothing had changed at all. Yuuri would have thought Victor missed his interview entirely if he hadn’t commented on his tie the previous night. Yuuri wondered if perhaps this was an indirect way of rejecting him.

Yuuri came out onto the rink to find Victor fiddling with his phone as it was connected to the radio they used for practicing. Hearing Yuuri’s approach, Victor turned around.

“Yuuri, have you ever tried pair skating?” Victor asked with an energetic smile.

Yuuri thought back to his childhood skating with Yuko. They had tried pair skating exactly one time. Yuuri’s attempt at a lift had left the girl falling on her face and giving her a nosebleed. Yuuri had stuck to single skating. However, Victor did _not_ need to know about it. “Not really….”

“Ooh, this should be interesting then.” Without further warning, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him onto the ice properly. “Since you won, I thought we could have some fun today. We have plenty of time before the next tournament after all.”

“I suppose….” Yuuri said dubiously. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s other hand as well and started to have them go in small circles around the ice.

“I came up with a short pair routine a couple of weeks ago. Would you like to try it?” Yuuri could feel his face turning a deep shade of red. Only in his most sappy dreams had he imagined himself pair skating with Victor, he’d never expected to get the chance in real life. Same-sex pair skating wasn’t exactly approved in professional ice skating, not even in recent years.

Yuuri tried to hide the excitement in his voice. “S-sure!”

Victor wasted no time in explaining the routine. Although Yuuri wasn’t involved in pair skating, he was aware of the basic elements and moves. This made it a bit easier when Victor started to demonstrate them.

He’d always known pair skating was very up close and personal, and it was made clear with how Victor’s hands hardly left his body as they practiced. Yuuri tried to stay professional despite the luminescent blush staining his cheeks. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a squeak when Victor lifted him up however. The man was much stronger than he seemed and Yuuri didn’t doubt that Victor could have lifted him with one hand if he tried to. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest when Victor put him down. Yuuri was convinced Victor was messing with him.

They practiced the individual moves of the routine together for a while. Luckily it was an extremely basic set of moves, and Yuuri got the gist of it relatively quickly. It wasn’t long before Victor wanted to try out a full run with the music he’d selected.

“You’re doing very well, Yuuri!” Victor was beaming with pride. “I picked this song and made this routine just for us so I’m glad you’re picking it up so fast.”

Victor skated up to the radio and clicked a button on his phone to select the song in question. It was started softly, but it was an up-beat pop song. Yuuri couldn’t help but pick up on the English words that it started with. ‘ _All mine._ ’ His heart fluttered a bit at the realization that Victor had picked a song like this for the pair of them. He could only wonder what the rest of the song was saying, as apart from the English words here and there he couldn’t understand it.

He tried to keep his attention on skating the moves properly, but he couldn’t focus with Victor’s constant proximity in combination with the blatant love song playing in the background. Yuuri was trembling as Victor came up for the lift near the middle of the song; the heartfelt look on the older man’s face was incredibly loving. Victor lifted him up and Yuuri’s heart soared, matched by another word Yuuri recognized in the lyrics. ‘ _Fly._ ’

The skated into the final pose of the routine which had the pair facing each other, holding each other’s hands. Yuuri heard the final words of the song ring out in English and he couldn’t bring himself to look Victor in the eye because of his embarrassment. ‘ _My heart._ ’

Even with the music over, they stayed in that pose. Yuuri was afraid to break contact with Victor for fear that this would be the moment where Victor told him it was all a joke, payback for confessing his love so publicly. Victor destroyed that line of thinking by leaning down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek gently.

“What did you think, Yuuri?” Victor asked his softly.

Yuuri stammered for a moment before calming down. There was no way that this meant anything else. “D-does this mean you feel the same way?”

Victor looked surprised. “Eh? You didn’t already know that?”

Yuuri’s stiffened up and his face turned a deeper shade of red than he thought possible. “What do you mean by that?!”

“Yuuri,” Victor scolded him with a pout. “I confessed to you back at ‘Onsen on Ice’, don’t you remember? You said you were a katsudon and I said ‘I love katsudon’!”

“That was a real confession?!” Yuuri felt faint. He’d thought Victor had been ignoring his feelings, but instead he’d been ignoring Victor’s the entire time.

“And here I was, so happy you’d finally returned my feelings. I’m _hurt_ , Yuuri.” Victor laughed lightheartedly. Yuuri covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“Sorry….”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Victor put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to comfort him. “You could always make it up to me with a date though. We’re supposed to go eat katsudon together, right?”

Yuuri smiled up at Victor through his fingers and nodded.

 

~~~

 

Yuuri and Victor returned home after their date that evening to find reporters swarming the onsen. They’d stopped doing that several months before and Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder what had brought them back. The pair forced their way through the crowd and into the inn.

Minako was there in an instant, shoving her phone into Yuuri’s face. “What the hell is this?!”

Yuuri leaned back to glance at the screen. There he was with Victor, pair skating on video. View count: one million and counting. Yuuri screamed.

 

Meanwhile across town, Yuko was once again scolding her triplets for uploading a video without permission.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned in the fic is "All Mine" by F(x). It's in Korean so that's why Yuuri wouldn't understand. But I read the lyrics and couldn't help but associate it with this ship because I'm trash.


End file.
